Flash
by Lil Knucklez
Summary: Prequel to my SonicxLien-Da stories and the prequel to my upcoming reboot to Confused: Lonelieness: Sonic gets an note from a suspect to the Hidden Place Zone until it was the Dark Legion Hideout. Find out what's going to happen. SonicxLien-Da
1. Chapter 1

Flash

Chapter 1: New Leaf

**Author Note: I'm making a prequel to my story: Confused, Sorrow and Apart. This takes place before my sequels began. Still SonicxLien-Da are my favorite couple. I know it sounds crazy and awkward but I came up with these couple and I like it. **

**If you're a SonicxLien-Da fan, go ahead and read my stories of my SonicxLien-Da stories. Anyway, this a prequel like I said. In other words, I hope you all enjoy this prequel to the SonicxLien-Da story and sequels also. By the way, the reboot to the story of Confused called: ****Loneliness**** is on its way so stay tuned everyone.**

**So anyway, let's all get to the story.**

Sonic returned back home from riding his extreme gear board. Sonic starts to set his board down and begins to relax.

"Wow, that board is fun to ride on thanks to my best friend and brother" Said Sonic to himself

Sonic starts to smile as he grabbed a can of soda from the fridge. As he then starts to drink his soda until he begins to notice an envelope on the table.

"Huh… What's this?" Sonic wondered

Sonic picks up the envelope and starts to wonder. Sonic begins to open the envelope and starts to read it.

_Dear Sonic,_

_I need to talk to you and I want to see you. Meet me at my quarters at Angel Island at the Hidden Place Zone. By the way, come alone and don't let anyone come with you. This is between you and me._

_Sincerely,_

_Lien-Da Kommissar_

Lien-Da, why would she want to see me and talk to me? I know that she's my enemy and Knuckle's enemy also. In other words, I know she's up to no good. Better go meet up with her and find out what she's planning to do for her next attack to my friends and the people of Mobotropolis" Said Sonic to himself

Sonic sets the note down and begins to head out from his apartment.

_Minutes later…_

Sonic arrived at Angel Island and headed to the Hidden Place Zone. The Dark Legion saluted Sonic and let him in and passed.

"_That's weird, what's going on here?_" Sonic thought

Sonic continued his way to see Lien-Da until Kragok was there.

"Kragok, what's going on here?" Sonic asked in a suspicious concerned

"Nothing, Lien-Da was expecting you to come here. Anyway she's at her quarters and she's waiting for you. Go right ahead, Sonic" Kragok replied as he let Sonic passed

"Ok, something doesn't seem right here. The Dark Legion are nice to me and so is Kragok. What's next, I'm going to get jumped. Let's find out and see what's going on?" Sonic thought

Sonic marched his way to Lien-Da's quarters and arrived to the door. Sonic then starts to knock on her door.

"Come in" Lien-Da called

Sonic begins to sigh and man up.

"_This is it, no turning back. Time to get this over with_" Sonic thought

Sonic let himself in and closes the door. He then sees Lien-Da looking at the window. Sonic then notice some Champaign on the table and 2 glasses too. He then notices some food on the table smelling good as Lien-Da was wearing her outfit as usual.

Lien-Da didn't bother turn her head as she knew Sonic was here.

"So you've come hedgehog or should I say Sonic" Lien-Da greeted

"Yeah I did, why the Dark Legion and Kragok are so nice to me and showing me their respect. What's on here, is it some kind of trap?" Sonic asked

"Heavens no Sonic, I commanded them to show you respect and be nice to you. I see that you got my note as I've sent Kragok to send it to you"

"Yes I did when i got home. You wanted to see me and talk to me alone"

"Yes I do, we're just getting to that Sonic"

"Yeah… Touché, but one question. What's with the Champaign and the food that already set up in your quarters? Is this a way to show me respect and calling a truce?"

"Yes that's 2 answers I gave to you, but it's not all that. I got a big confession to make"

"_Here we go, she's going to tell me that it's a trap. Get ready Sonic, you're in a world of pain_" Sonic thought

Lien-Da starts to turn around and faces Sonic face to face. She then begins to walk towards him.

"What're you going to do to me?" Sonic asked

Lien-Da smiled and then begins to hold his hand.

"Huh… What's going on?" Sonic asked

"Sonic, this is my big confession. I've been having feelings for you since you've came to this Island with Knuckles, my stepsister and the Chaotix to save your father from Dingo and his army" Lien-Da confessed

Sonic's eyes began to be wide in shock and touched.

"What… You're joking right, there's no possible for you to have feelings for me"

"No… I'm not joking, I'm serious. I'm falling in love with you, you've captured my heart"

"Excuse me… Oh my goodness"

"I know you're shocked about this and I understand that"

"Lien-Da… I understand you have feelings for me but look at us, we're enemies and you're Knuckle's enemy. How could you have feelings for me and falling in love with me"

"Sonic… Not all that, I want to turn into a new leaf and live up a good life"

"WHAT! You're retiring from being the Grandmaster of the Dark Legion?"

"Yes… I've spend a few months thinking about it and I've chosen my decision. I want to live in a good life and have a family"

"My god… I can't believe I'm hearing all of this"

"Sonic… I love you, I know I'm 33 and you're 17 but I don't care about all that. I want to love you, care for you, be with you and comfort you"

Sonic was now more shocked of hearing all of this.

"Lien-Da… I… I…" Sonic stuttered

Just as Sonic was about to finished his sentence but suddenly, Lien-Da embraced Sonic into a smooth passionate kiss on the lips. Sonic in other hands was shocked of all of this as Lien-Da kissed him on the lips. Sonic then begins to close his eyes and returned the kiss as he was caught up by the moment. Lien-Da then starts to break the kiss and looking up to Sonic's emerald eyes.

"I've always wanted to do that" Said Lien-Da

"Wow…" Sonic stuttered

"Sonic, I know you had some bad relationships but I don't want you to have a bad one like that. I can be that girl that gives you happiness and passion. You're different from those guys and know how to treat a woman. I'm falling in love with you and I want to be with you and be there for you"

"Lien-Da… I'm touched of those beautiful and truthful words. Now girl has ever said those things to me before… I don't know what to say"

"You don't to say anything, I just want to let you know that I want to turn into a new leaf"

"I understand"

"_Man she's so beautiful, man why am I thinking. Am I having feelings for her. That can be… Forget it, she's so beautiful and I like to be with her_" Sonic thought

"Well Lien-Da, to let you know. I'm starting feel the same as you too. I think I'm falling in love with you too, you want to give this relationship a shot"

"Sure… I was about to say that since you already stole those words for me. I like to give this a shot"

Sonic smiled as Lien-Da kissed Sonic on the lips again. She then starts to pop a bottle of Champaign and pour her and Sonic a glass.

"But just to let you know, I want to keep this relationship a secret" Said Lien-Da

"I understand, I was about to say that but ok. Your wish has granted" Sonic replied

Lien-Da smiled as the new couple then started to spend some time together.

**Well there you have it, first chapter done everyone. I hope you all enjoyed it because there's more coming so stay tuned. Read and Review everyone and have a nice beautiful and a blessing day.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Secrets

Sonic and the Freedom Fighters were all hanging out and having fun with each other. Sonic has been in a relationship with Lien-Da for 3 months now and a good one too. Everyone was enjoying themselves and having a good time. Sonic smiled and looked at his watch until he realizes that he's late for something.

Sonic prepared to leave until Tails stopped him.

"Sonic, where are you going" Tails asked

"I um… I need to go take a few things… That's all" Sonic stuttered as he was nervous

"You've been disappearing on us. Are you hiding something from us Sonic?"

"What… No, no I'm not. Why do you think like that"

"I don't know, anyway I'll see you later"

"Yeah and save the last piece of cake for me, will you"

"I will"

Sonic smiled and then left out the Freedom HQ. Sonic heads off to the Hidden Place Zone and headed to the Dark Legion hideout. The Dark Legion greeted Sonic with respect and let Sonic in. Kragok smiled at Sonic and led Sonic to Lien-Da's quarters. Sonic looked around and see food on the table and some wine too. Lien-Da came to the scene and smiled and hugging Sonic from behind him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Happy fourth month anniversary baby" Lien-Da exclaimed in a seductive tone

"You too beautiful, I guessing that you've planned this all along have you?" Sonic asked

"You can say that and yes I did. I want it to be special for us"

"Well since you made this special, I got something for you"

"You did, really"

"Yes… Close your eyes"

Lien-Da smiled and did what she was told by Sonic. Sonic pulled out a box and opening it as it was a beautiful necklace with a blue gem onto it. He gets behind Lien-Da and placed it around her neck. Sonic tells Lien-Da to walk with him to the bathroom and facing herself to the mirror while her eyes were closed.

"Ok, open your eyes" Sonic commanded

Lien-Da began to open her eyes and gasped as she sees the necklace on her neck.

"Sonic… It's so beautiful, I love it" Lien-Da commented with a huge smile on her face

"I'm glad you like it, I've save a lot of money to get you this special gift" Sonic replied with a smile

"Sonic, this past 4 months has been so special to me. I love you"

"I love you too, Lien-Da Kommissar"

Lien-Da smiled and turned around starts to pull Sonic into a smooth, sensual and passionate kiss on the lips. Lien-Da wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck and Sonic wrapped his hands on Lien-Da's hips. As they were kissing, Sonic slides his hands towards Lien-Da's booty and begins to squeeze it hard and causing Lien-Da to jump and moan in Sonic's mouth but continued to enjoy the passionate kiss on the lips.

They remain kissing as they never want to let go of each other as they left out the bathroom and hed to the bed and collapsed together. Lien-Da was on top of Sonic as Sonic caress her body and starts to caress her booty and begins to squeeze it some more.

The kiss lasted for 30 minutes as the 2 began to break the kiss.

"You know, our food is cold?" Lien-Da stated as she started to rub Sonic's chest

"I know and I don't care, I'm just enjoying this moment with you"

"Oh Sonic…"

Lien-Da lean towards Sonic and kissed him again as their kiss was hard and passionate. They remained kissing and enjoy their moment and their fourth month anniversary together in peace.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Decision

Sonic and Lien-Da slept through the night at Lien-Da's quarters as it was 8:56am. Lien-Da woke up and covers herself up in her blanket. She puts on her bra and het thong on and begins to get up and went to the bathroom. Lien-Da looks at herself in the mirror and looked at Sonic as he was still asleep.

"He's so cute when he's asleep. I love him so much" Lien-Da commented

Lien-Da smiled and went back to bed and lay next to Sonic as Sonic started to wake up and opening his eyes and began to groan.

"Morning, Sonic" Lien-Da greeted

"Morning to you too, Lien-Da. Man last night put me to sleep last night" Sonic replied as he started to stretch

"I know, it put all of us to sleep. How the way you caress me and how the way ou make me feel good, that turns me on"

"Hey hey hey, not right now ok. I just woke up"

"Sorry beloved so anyway, what're you going to do today exactly"

"Well… I don't know, I don't got no plans"

"Oh… SO have you thought about it"

"Thought about what?"

"Telling your friends that we're dating, I know they were suspicious about your absence and all"

"No… I haven't really thought about that, Lien-Da. Why'd you asked"

"Because… I don't want to keep this a secret anymore, I want your friends to know and that me and the Dark Legion are calling a truce to have peace with them"

"Wow… Really, you thought about this"

"Yes… Yes I did, I thought about all of this for about a month now"

"i… I don't know what to say"

"You don't have to say anything. I just want things to be perfect and peacefully. I've changed now all because of you and you made me happy. I want to have peace with the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix as well also. I decided that it's time we let your friends to know that we're dating and that the Dark Legion is calling a peace offering to your city and the civilians"

"You… You really meant all of that, Lien-Da"

"Yes I did, Sonic the Hedgehog. I want to take things up to the next level and not keeping this a secret. I want all of that and don't want to fight your friends anymore. You've helped me to become a better woman that I am right now and I'm very grateful and happy about that"

"Wow… That touches me and it's so… Trustful and honesty"

"It is beloved, I love you so much. I'll do anything to make this better and not get the Dark Legion to fight your friends anymore"

"Well… In that case, I think it's time to let my friends know that you want all of that"

Lien-Da started to smile and hugged Sonic smoothly and kissing him on the lips.

"So… Are you going to tell them by yourself and let them know?" Lien-Da asked

"No… (_Starts to hold Lien-Da's hand_) We're going to tell them together you and me" Sonic replied with a concerned smile

Lien-Da smiled and nodded as they 2 couple began to kiss each other on the lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Truth

Sonic and Lien-Da arrived outside the city of Mobotropolis. They look at the city while they were holding hands together.

"Are you ready for this, Lien-Da?" Sonic asked

"Yes I am, I'm ready to call a peace offering. I made up my mind and ready for this… Together" Lien-Da replied with a smile on her face

Sonic nodded as they head to the city holding hands. The civilians were all shock to see Sonic holding Lien-Da's hand as they head to Freedom HQ. When they walk inside, they see the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix were hanging out together.

"Hey guys" Sonic greeted

The others turn their hrads and facing Sonic and seeing him and Lien-Da holding hands.

"Sonic, what're you doing with Lien-Da and what is she doing here?" Sally asked as they got to their fighting stance

"Whoa slow down guys, I'm about to answer that question"

"And why is she holding your hand, Sonic?" Amy asked

"Well everyone, I know you guys were so suspicious about my absence. So I'm going to come clean, as you may all want to know"

"Know about what?" Knuckles asked

"Yeah know about what with my half-sister?" Julie-Su asked in curiosity

"Well everyone, to let you all know the truth. When I was out, I was meeting with Lien-Da here the whole time"

"WHAT!... Sugah-hog, you went to go see Lien-Da and the Dark Legion that tried to kill us?" Bunnie asked

"Is it true Sonic?" Vector asked

"Yes it is, everyone. Not all that but me and Lien-Da was seeing each other?" Sonic replied looking at Lien-Da

"Wait… What are you trying to tell us, Sonic? I'm not ringing any bells here?" Sally asked

"Yeah Sonic, I agree with Auntie Sally here. What are you trying to tell all of us?" Tails asked

"Well Tails, now that you and Sally mentioned it. Me and Lien-Da have been dating each other and we've been seeing each other more often for the past 4 months together. She's… She's my girlfriend" Sonic explained

Everyone then have their jaws dropped in complete shock and confusion. Knuckles began to speak.

"You mean… You and Lien-Da are…?" Knuckles asked

"Yes Knuckles, we're in a relationship and we're in love" Sonic replied

"Why… That's my half-sister and she's the enemy who tried to kill all of us, Sonic"

"I know but I helped Lien-Da changed and she's now became a better woman that she is now"

"I don't believe this… Sonic, you're 17 years old and she's like what… 33 years old?" Rotor asked

"Yes… She is and I don't care about all of that. I love her and she loves me and she's the beautiful woman I've ever met and seen"

"I can't believe this is happening" Said Sally in a shocking tone

"And I just want to let you guys know that I want to make a peace offering, I don't want to fight all of you no more. I want to have a life" Lien-Da stated

"You can't be serious Lien-Da?" Julie-Su asked

"Yes… I'm serious Julie-Su, I am in love with Sonic. I've been having feelings for him since we've last met at Angel Island when we made a plan to save Knuckle's father and stopping Dingo and his army"

"You didn't tell me that you had feelings for Sonic"

"I know, I kept it a secret and didn't want to tell anyone but Sonic"

"I can't believe this"

"Me neither, Sonic you kissed her and cuddle her?" Tails asked

"Yes we did and not all that we…" Sonic stuttered

"You and Lien-Da do what?" Antoine asked

"Me and Lien-Da had sex"

"**WHAT**" Everyone cried out loud in total shock

"Yeah… It's not just once, we had sex like 3 times"

"**WHAT!**"

"The sex was good and smooth too. I lost my virginity to Lien-Da here?"

"Sonic… You could catch a disease from all of that and you might get here pregnant… OH MY GOD! Don't tell me that you got Lien-Da pregnant?" Amy asked in complete shock

"No… I used a condom, I didn't get her pregnant"

"I can't believe that you had sex with… An older woman Sonic" Said Antoine

"Yeah I can't believe it. Hey Sonic, was Lien-Da freaky when you in the bedroom with Lien-Da all night. Did she scream your name when you tap that ass?" Vector asked with a sneaky grin

"VECTOR!" Everyone screamed

"What… I just want to know"

"I'm not going to answer to that question but later I will, Vector" Sonic answered to Vector's question

"SONIC!" Bernie cried out as Sonic's parents came to the scene

"Mom… Dad… Uncle Chuck"

"Sonic, we heard everything and is it true?" Bernie asked

"Yes mom, I'm in a relationship with Lien-Da and yes I had sex with her but I used a condom, yes Lien-Da changed to a new leaf and making a peace offering, yes I lost my virginity to her and yes I'm in love with Lien-Da here"

"Sonic… I can't believe this, you're in a relationship with the leader and the grandmaster of the Dark Legion" Said Uncle Chuck

"I know but Lien-Da's change because I helped her enjoy life. I helped her become a better woman like what she is right now standing here next to me and holding my hand"

"I can't believe this… She's older than you Sonic, think about it" Jules commanded his son

"Jules is right, Sonic. Think about what're you doing"

"I am and I love her. I don't care what you say but I love her so much and I'm not going to let her go"

"Well… If that's what you want and say is true then I'm going to accept it" Said Uncle Chuck

"Well since Uncle Chuck accept what're you doing then so do me and Jules Sonic. You're going to become a grown man soon and I can't force you. I'm so proud of you" Said Bernie

"Thanks mom, dad and Uncle Chuck"

"You're welcome sonny boy" Chuck replied as Sonic's parents and his uncle gave Sonic a family hug

"Lien-Da, take care of my son" Bernie commanded

"I will Ms. Hedgehog" Lien-Da replied with a smile

"What… You guys can't be serious?" Sally asked

"Yes we are, Sonic has matured and we accept him for what he's doing right now" Bernie replied

"So are you guys going to accept Sally's peace offering or what Sally?" Sonic asked

"Yes… Since what you said was true and you were true to your words and Lien-Da's word. We'll accept it"

"Thank you" Lien-Da said and smiled

"Now that's over with, I got something that I want to ask to Lien-Da in front" Sonic stated

"**WHAT**" Everyone replied with a total shock?

_**To Be Continued…**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Shocking Offer

Lien-Da was shock to hear what Sonic had just said and looked at her lover.

"You… Wanted to ask me something in front of everyone, Sonic?" Lien-Da asked

"Yes Lien-Da, I want to ask you something in front of everyone" Sonic answered to his lover's question

Everyone looked at Sonic, even Lien-Da. Sonic began to sigh and then starts to take a knee down and pulling out a little box as it has a ring inside of it and Sonic took Lien-Da's hand and hold the little ring box. Lien-Da gasped as everyone was shock and had their jaws drop of what's going to happen.

"Lien-Da Kommissar, you are the most beautiful intelligent and a gorgeous woman I've ever met. You made me feel special and make me feel, better and always got me smiling when I'm around you. You are my light that shines like a sun and the chandelier. Lien-Da, will you marry me?" Sonic asked with a nervous smile on his face

Lien-Da gasped in shock and started to burst tears from her eyes and looking at Sonic. She then started to nod her head and accepting Sonic's answer.

"Yes… YES! I WILL MARRY YOU SONIC THE HEDGEHOG" Lien-Da cried out in a sad and happy tone as she accepted Sonic's question

Sonic smiled and puts the ring on her finger. Sonic got up and Lien-da started to kiss Sonic on the lips passionately. Sonic's family smiled and clap their hands while the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix were in complete shock and witnessed what had just happen.

"I can't believe it… Sonic's getting married to Lien-Da" Said Charmy

"I know right… I can't believe this is happening right now" Rotor asked

"Unbelieveable…" Said Sally

"Congratulations Sonic, when is the wedding?" Tails asked

"Soon little buddy and I hope you all come to the wedding" Sonic answered

"Oh we will" Sally stated with a nervous smile

"Good now can you excuse me, me and Lien-Da here are going out to celebrate"

Sonic starts to smack Lien-Da booty as she yelped and smiled.

"Oh I like the way you're thinking, Sonic" Lien-Da stated

Sonic smiled and he and Lien-Da left out the Freedom HQ to celebrate their engagement and soon to start getting the wedding preparations set up for their wedding.

_**The End…**_

**Well that's the last chapter to the prequel to my Loneliness story everyone. I hope you all enjoy it. So rad and review if you're a SonicxLien-Da fan or not so ever. But yeah I hope you all enjoy if not, I apologized.**

**Later everyone!**


End file.
